


Meadow

by LockersKnivesandSomthingthatStrives



Series: Mischief, 1 part angel, 1 part man [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel likes naps, Lucifer Let Gabe be Cute, Lucifer dosnt Agree to that, Lucifer likes disrupting Gabriel's nap, M/M, Whatever hes cute no matter what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockersKnivesandSomthingthatStrives/pseuds/LockersKnivesandSomthingthatStrives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Lucifer stop at a Meadow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meadow

Gabriel laid on his back eyes closed listening to the gentle breeze. It ruffled his hair and tickles his face. His brother Lucifer sat in the shade against a near by tree. He looked to the bright, warm ,sun and sighed. He missed heaven and his angelic family. Gabriel made a small noise. Lucifer curiously looked towards the younger archangel. Gabriel had fallen asleep and was snoring quietly.  
They had been on the run for about a month and were tired. They wanted to go home but all that waited there was an cold iron cage. Lucifer sighed and stood up, brushing the dirt and debris of his butt. He walked over to where Gabriel was laying on the dirt. He kicked his brother a little, just to wake him up. Gabriel looked up confused to where he was. There were trees and grass everywhere. The sky was bright and the sun shown.  
After a few seconds Gabriel remembered where they were. He sighed and stood up. "Time to go brother" Lucifer said a little irritated. Gabriel got up and stretched, grunting a little. "Time to go already?" Lucifer nodded. Gabriel mumbled some complaint. Lucifer took off to their safe place. Gabriel took one look back and jumped into the sky


End file.
